Gin's Nighmare Musical
by Sir Godot
Summary: How do you escape boredom in Las Noches when there's nothing to do? By organizing a musical audition of course! Watch the Bleach cast sing the ever popular songs of Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas", only with their personal lyrics.
1. Please leave your sanity at the entrance

**AN: Well, another idea I came up with after reading through the endless stories on . This one was inspired by the story "Naruto Christmas Musical" by** _half . hakujin _**(without the spaces, the name wouldn't stay otherwise), an excellent piece of work by the way^^  
Anyway, in this story the characters from Bleach will sing their own version of Tim Burton's popular movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas". I hope you enjoy^^**

**Faroush**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and neither do I own the songs from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

**

* * *

**

**Bleach: Gin's Nightmare Musical**

**Chapter 1: Please leave your sanity at the entrance**

It was a rather normal day in Soul Society. Despite the fact that a war was coming up, the captains tried to retain a sense of normality for the squad members. Therefore Kyoraku was drunk at 11am and Kenpachi was attacking everything in sight. Even the traitorous captains in Hueco Mundo were acting fairly normal. Aizen was sipping his favorite tea, and his trusty Arrancar were doing what they could do best. Nnoitra who had the same mind-track as a certain spiky haired shinigami captain was slaying some minor Hollows. Ulquiorra was practicing being even more emotionless by staring at a wall and doing absolutely nothing. Sooner or later the walls gave in and cracked, unable to handle so much silence directed at them.

If you look at it from a detached point of view, things were pretty peaceful at the moment. Unfortunately such a lack of action caused one certain individual to get terribly bored.

"I'm boooooooored."

This voice belonged to one Ichimaru Gin. As one of the three traitorous captains he was currently walking through the hallways of Las Noches in the hopes of finding someone he could scare the living daylights out with one of his smiles. Unfortunately there was no one like this around. But a bored and therefore frustrated Gin is always a sign for trouble to come. And as usual, fate delivered. Gin smiled his creepiest smile when finally an idea came to his mind.

Now he just had to make some calls…

* * *

"Sooooo… Why are we here again?" One very confused Kurosaki Ichigo asked. He had been in the middle of his training when suddenly Rukia had appeared out of nowhere and dragged him to Urahara's Shop, a place he had not many pleasant memories of.

"I don't know much of the details, only that the lieutenant of the 10th Division and Urahara planned something that might even prevent the war!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly. The information had been little, but apparently there were some bunnies involved – and that could never be a bad thing, right?

"Somehow I got a bad feeling about this…" Ichigo muttered as he and Rukia climbed down into the hidden cavern under the shop.

Whatever Ichigo had been expecting – he hadn't expected that. The gigantic cave was almost completely full, stuffed with what looked like hundreds of shinigami as the black robes told him. But what was even more strange than the huge number of shinigami and the stage in the middle of the cavern was the fact that there were also a huge number of Arrancar among them. _And no one was trying to kill the other one._ What the hell was going on?!

Ichigo's disbelieving face must have attracted a certain shopkeeper who seemed to materialize out of thin air besides him, in his hand his trademark fan.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, you arrived I see. I think we've gathered everyone then, OK guys, let's get started!"

"Started? What are they getting started? Why are the Arrancar here? And is that Aizen who is drinking tea with the Captain-Commander over there?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why, yes. You see, the two of them actually did that twice every month before Aizen went rogue. I bet they have lots of catching up to do." Urahara replied with a smirk.

Ichigo said nothing for a while. He tried to ignore the fact that their sworn enemies were in the human world they wanted to destroy. Why did he feel like the only sane person in the cavern?

"Ah, I see our little Substitute Shinigami has arrived Kisuke-kun. Will he perform too?"

Ichigo spun around and stared into the face of Ichimaru Gin whose ever present smile seemed even bigger than before. This was not a good sign.

"…Perform?" Ichigo asked weakly. He didn't really know how to handle such a situation. He was more the 'charge forward and damn the consequences'-type of a person.

Gin looked a little surprised. In the background Arrancar and Shinigami were busy preparing the stage for whatever would take place soon.

"You haven't been told yet? My, what a shame, that puts you at a serious disadvantage; the others already have their lyrics ready. But I'm sure you'll somehow pull it off!" Gin said while patting Ichigo on the back. Things just got weirder and weirder.

At this point Urhara perked up again. "I think he'll understand soon enough Gin. Ah, I see Rangiku-san is ready for her opening speech. Gin, follow me!"

The two ex-captains vanished and left a deeply confused Ichigo behind. Not really carin anymore about the apparent craziness everyone had he just sat down on a comfortable rock and looked at the stage. When an Arrancar next to him offered him some popcorn he accepted it and even said thank you.

* * *

Rangiku stood on the large stage and looked at the excited faces of the audience. In the front row was a medium sized white table, which she briefly looked at. On the right side sat Urahara Kisuke, the sponsor of the whole event. Therefore he deserved to be a jury member. On the left side was Gin, the one who had the whole idea for this. His Gin grew wider by second and threatened to split his head if it grew much larger. The middle seat was vacant since it was Rangiku's place. No one knew how she pulled it off, but somehow she had talked the complete Soul Society to participate in the event, although most of the present people were only spectators. Most of them were Shinigami, then came Arrancar and finally even a few humans here and there. This would be great!

"My dear Arrancar, my dear Shinigami, and of course, my dear humans. Welcome to the first united Musical Audition of all three worlds!"

Her opening was rewarded with loud cheers and roars. The crowd was excited.

"As most of you know, everyone is free to participate! And if you impress the judges, whom I belong to by the way, you'll get a role in the musical we'll perform! Which it is? Why, of course it's the ever popular "The Nightmare Before Christmas" by Tim Burton!"

More cheers could be heard, and even Ichigo was slowly opening up to the idea that things might not be that bad.

"But first I want to introduce the jury! The man whose mind is so sharp he has to wear a head so he doesn't cut himself all the time: our sponsor, Urahara Kisuke! Known among both the Shinigami and the Arrancar, the man with the most fearsome smile in all worlds: Ichimaru Gin! And, lastly of course, me, the beautiful lieutenant of the 10th Division, Matsumoto Rangiku!"

Among the other captains of Soul Society, who were currently sitting on a large picnic cloth, the white haired captain of the 10th Division started scowling.

"She's enjoying this way too much…" Hitsugaya muttered to himself. Unfortunately the man besides him was none other than Kyoraku Shunsui, who decided that the young captain was much too tense and lovingly shoved some sake down the white haired boy's throat. Needless to say that he was soon arm in arm with Ukitake Jushiro and singing the 'Shiro-chan' duet.

"But enough of the grand introductions! We'll start right away with the infamous Espada and their interpretation of the song "This is Halloween"! Enjoy!" With her introduction finished the stage was suddenly enveloped in fog as Matsumoto quickly landed in her seat. When the artificial smoke cleared it revealed all ten Espada in various poses. Yes, even Ulquiorra was participating. But by whom and how he was persuaded shall remain a mystery (for now). Grimmjow, who stood in the middle of the Epada formation, raised his mic.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman… Are you ready?!"

A loud roar was the answer the blue haired Arrancar got. A smirk appeared on his face. He'd show these guys that _he_ was the king of this little show! The music began.

"**This is… Hueco Mundo."**

_Aaroniero  
_Ghosts and souls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something great?

_Harribel  
_Come with us and you will see  
Sandy dunes filled with screams

_Nnoitra  
_This is Hueco Mundo, this is Hueco Mundo  
Humans scream in the dead of night

_Yammy  
_This is Hueco Mundo, everybody make a scene  
Suck their souls till the shinigami die, alright!

_All  
_It's our world, everybody scream  
In this world of Hueco Mundo

_Grimmjow  
_My name is Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada,  
My teeth are ground sharp and will rip you apart

_Ulquiorra  
_I am Ulquiorra, the number four  
Are we done yet? I don't care about this anymore

_All  
_This is Hueco Mundo, this is Hueco Mundo  
Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo!

_Zommari  
_In this world we call home  
Everyone hail to Aizen-sama

_Starrk  
_Why are the Espada singing? It's creepy  
Plus it's damn tiring, I'm getting sleepy…

_Harribel's Fraccion  
_Round that corner, in the depths of Las Noches,  
We are waiting now to pounce, and see how you'll scream

_Lilinette  
_Scream! This is Hueco Mundo  
Sandy dunes and endless sky

_Grimmjow  
_Are you lost yet?

_Aporro & Nnoitra  
_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
We don't even have to roll the dice  
We will win this war and rule supreme

_Yammy  
_Everybody scream, everybody scream

_Ulquiorra  
_In our world of Hueco Mundo

_Harribel  
_I am the only woman among these guys  
Be assured, it's definitely not nice

_Aporro  
_I am the amazing Aporro Granz  
I can revive myself from your own body substance

_Barragan  
_You dethroned me Aizen, you better watch your back  
One day I'll stab you from point blank!

_All  
_This is Hueco Mundo, this is Hueco Mundo  
Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo!  
Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo!

_Nnoitra  
_Shinigami corpses everywhere  
Afterlife's no fun without a good scare

_Aaroniero  
_That's our job, and man, we're mean  
In our world of Hueco Mundo

_Barragan  
_In this world

_Starrk  
_Don't we love it now?

_Grimmjow  
_Everyone's waiting for the next battle

_Ulquiorra & Harribel  
_Ichimaru Gin might catch you in the back  
And grin like a psycho  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Hueco Mundo, everybody scream  
Won't you please make way for a very special guy  
Aizen-sama is king of this Hollow World  
Everyone hail to the God of all three worlds

_All  
_This is Hueco Mundo, this is Hueco Mundo  
Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo!

_Zommari  
_In this world we call home  
Everyone hail to Aizen-sama

_All  
_La la-la la, Hueco Mundo! Hueco Mundo!

* * *

With cheers and roars of an immense magnitude the curtains fell for now. The Arrancar part of the audience was cheering the loudest, while some Shinigami were a bit offended by the text. Okay, they were mortal enemies, but today things like this could be overlooked. By the way the 11th Division acted they had something similar planned, so things would even out.

And while the audience calmed down again, the judges were busy taking notes. Some of the Espada had made quite an impression if you went by the expressions on Urahara's and Matsumoto's face. You could also try to figure out what Gin's facial impression meant, but since it always looked the same something like this was kinda pointless. After a short recess Matsumoto entered the stage again.

"Well, that was one spectacular opening I must say! And we definitely haven't seen the last of the Espada! Moving on, next is the 11th Division with – "

But Rangiku's speech was interrupted when suddenly sakura petals started floating down from the upper levels of the stage. An unexplainable wind moved them gracefully through the air and after a short while a man appeared among the sakura petals. Shoulder length black framed his noble looking face and a white captain's haori and a scarf differentiated him from the other shinigami. It was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division.

Matsumoto had already retreated to the sidelines once she had seen that it was Renji who was dropping the sakura petals from above. Normally she would have told Byakuya to wait for his turn, but well, these kind of things that made events like this all the better.

"Well well, if this isn't a surprise! Captain Kuchiki, what song will you perform for us?" The platinum haired lieutenant asked.

With his usual calm and aloofness the noble captain answered: "I will perform my variation of the song "Jack's Lament" for this audition. And since I have written the text myself I simply named it **"Byakuya's Lament"**."

"Okay then, the stage is all yours Captain!" With a quick _shunpo _Matsumoto was back on her seat and the stage went dark. Only then a single spotlight went on and the light fell directly on the head of the Kuchiki Clan.

"This song was inspired by my life in Soul Society, and my past. May my voice reach those I dedicate this song to."

_**Byakuya's Lament**_

There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are well known far and wide  
When it comes to shunpo and a stylish bankai,  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my noble charms  
I have seen ryoka fall before my blade  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed kido  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same old thing  
And I grew so tired of being alone  
And I, Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki  
Long for the only one I truly loved

Oh, somewhere deep inside of my heart  
An emptiness began to grow  
Is she somewhere out there, far from home?  
This longing that I've never known

I'm a master of hundreds and a captain foregone  
And I'll beat you right into your place  
To my fellow captains, I'm Mister Perfect  
And I'm known throughout all the Seireitei

And since I am the clan head, I have to perfect  
And follow all the rules and laws we have  
Neither death god nor man can draw like I can  
With the grace of my calligraphy brush

But who out there would ever understand  
That the noble captain with the icy glare  
Would tire of being alone, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place inside of my heart  
That calls out for someone long gone  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

* * *

This time there were no roars or loud cheers. Most of the audience was sobbing or outright crying. Ishida found himself comforting Orihime (not that he minded) who was crying crocodile tears while saying something like "This is sooo saaaaaad", Ishida couldn't really understand her with all the sobbing around them. But even so the audience somehow managed to stand up and applaud the silent captain who had vanished from the stage by now. The only sign he was ever there were the sakura petals on the stage floor.

After spending some time crying into Gin's shoulder Matsumoto regained her composure and announced the next course of action to the crowd.

"Well, after this most *sniff* impressing song we'll have a short break. We'll be back soon, so don't run to far off!"

And the curtain fell once more.

**

* * *

**

And chapter one ends here^^ I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. This story won't be that long, only 3 to 4 more chapters with exactly 10 more songs (2 are rewritten twice). Feel free to guess who will sing which song, if one can guess 7 out of the 10 remaining songs right can request one extra song.

**Stay tuned, the next one will come out soon! And please R&R!**

**Till we meet again,  
****Faroush**


	2. Who needs logic?

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy^^ **

**Faroush  
****  


* * *

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and neither do I own the songs from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

**

* * *

**

Bleach: Gin's Nightmare Musical

**Chapter 2****: Who needs logic?**

Once the audience had sobbed enough everyone was anxious to see how it would continue. Perhaps a duet sung by Captain Kyoraku and his lieutenant? If it were 'The Lion King' they were performing Aizen would surely have sung 'I just can't wait to be King' by now. But by the way the evil overlord was grinning he definitely planned on entering the stage at some point. But there were also some other people who were busy with preparations. Rukia had grabbed both Ichigo and Uryuu after her brother's solo and screams of mercy could be heard from a distant point in the cavern ever since.

Deciding that the break had been long enough It was Gin who stepped onto the stage this time, the trusty mic in his hand and his trademark grin on his face.

"Okay guys, are you ready for round 2?!" A loud roar from the crowd was the satisfying answer the ex-captain got. "Okay then, our next candidate is none other than one of the Ryoka who successfully invaded Soul Society and is technically still our prisoner in Las Noches! Please give a loud cheer for Inoue Orihime!"

The audience got loud and a shy Orihime walked to the middle of the stage, blushing a little. Gin quickly returned to his seat so he wouldn't be in the way. Once he was gone Orihime bowed to the audience before she started to talk.

"H-hello everyone. I'll be singing **"Sally's Song"** today, I hope you like it. I only made minor changes to the lyrics since it was already as good as perfect for me, so don't be surprised if it sounds familiar."

The audience went silent, and slowly the music began.

**Orihime's Song**

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not meant to be  
What will become of my dear friends?  
I hope they won't get hurt on their way here  
Although I'd like to leave this place  
They guard me tightly, I cannot leave  
Try as I may, I have to wait

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it might never become  
For I am might not be the one

* * *

The audience applauded enthusiastically and even a few cat whistles could be heard. While she was walking to the backstage area Orihime silently hoped that Ichigo had heard her song since he didn't hear her confessing her feelings for him when she was abducted to Hueco Mundo. Ironically Ichigo was again unable to hear them since Rukia was still drilling lyrics into his and Uryuu's heads.

"My my, that was one emotional song Orihime. Perhaps you can perform that one again in Las Noches next week? Anyways, let's move on. The next group will perform their own version of "Making Christmas". Let's see just who will sing it – "

But Gin was interrupted when suddenly several voices could be heard right next to him. And by the sound of thundering footsteps, the ones who were talking were only a small part of them. Gin had just enough time to evade the incoming projectile of a very small figure clad in black with pink hair.

"Yaaaay, we're gonna sing a song! Ne ne, hurry Ken-chan! They're waiting for us! Move it Baldy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"With my beauty we will get casted for sure, why do we even have to try?"

"Shut yer traps, you promised Yachiru that all of you would participate!"

More noise followed and soon the stage was crowded with roughly 100 to 150 shinigami, all in the traditional black… shinigami… robes…

Gin blinked. He even opened his eyes for a while. He hadn't expected that. No one probably had. The four strongest members of the 11th Division were wearing their usual attire, but the complete rest of the group was clad in black spandex suits like the one a certain training freak from another popular manga series wore them (guess who?). And why were they wearing tap-dancing shoes? Oh right…

Gin suppressed the urge to groan. He should have known that Yachiru would want to participate in the audition. Yachiru had probably taken care of the costumes. And it was common knowledge that Kenpachi always had an eye on his vice-captain. And where Kenpachi went, the 11th Division followed. Well, at least this would be one hell of a choreography.

"Who would have guessed? The entire 11th Division is ready for our little audition. Well than Yachiru-chan, what's the name of the song you'll sing?" Gin asked, bowing down to Yachiru.

"It's called **"Slaying Hollows"** foxy-eyes!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly.

Gin decided to ignore the degrading nickname for now and simply let them do their thing. "Alright, let's hear the 11th Division and their version of "Making Chirstmas! Enjoy!" With a flash step Gin returned to the Jury. If Kenpachi was in a choreography chanes were high some people ended up dead in the end. And nobody knew just how much damage a tap dancing 11th Division would cause.

**Slaying Hollows**

_Yumichika  
_It's time, it's time

_Ikkaku  
_Slaying Hollows, slaying Hollows

_Y__achiru  
_Slaying Hollows, Slaying Hollows  
Is so fine

_11__th__ Division  
_Let's have some fun  
And won't the Hollows be surprised  
Let's have some fun

_Y__achiru  
_Slaying Hollows

_Ikkaku  
_Slaying Hollows

_Yumichika  
_Slaying Hollows

_Y__achiru  
_Time to have some fun with them

_Ikkaku  
_We'll talk about this for years to come

_11__th__ Division  
_Let's have a cheer from everyone  
It's time to fight

_Y__achiru  
_Slaying Hollows, Slaying Hollows

_Yumichika  
_The Hollows dying screams sound so nice  
Only I am more beautiful

_Ikkaku  
_Alright it's time!

_Y__achiru  
_All together, now and forever

_Yumichika  
_With all our might we're

_Ikkaku  
_Slaying Hollows, it's so much fun!

_Y__achiru  
_Here comes Ken-chan!

_K__enpachi  
_I don't believe what's happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies  
Hee, hee, hee, hee

_Y__achiru  
_Won't they be impressed, I am a genius  
See how I beat this old Hollow  
To a bloody bloody pulp

_K__enpachi  
_Hmm, my compliments from me to you  
For stomping this big Hollow flat  
But next time don't do it quickly  
Don't look like that, I'm not mad  
You see you understood all wrong  
The fights should be the most pleasant  
If you don't hold back a bit the fights are never long  
So slay some more, more than enough are present  
Play with them, have fun

_Y__achiru  
_All together, now and forever  
With all our might we're Slaying Hollows

_11__th__ Division  
_It's time, it's time  
Slaying Hollows, Slaying Hollows  
La, la, la  
We're almost there

_11__th__ Division and Ikkaku  
_And we can't wait

_11__th__ Division and Yumichika  
_So ring Kenpachi's bells and celebrate

_11__th__ Division  
_'Cause when the full moon shines on our enemy  
We'll all shout out

_K__enpachi  
_It's time to play  
Hee, hee, hee

* * *

As expected, the crowd was inspired, clapping, cheering and some even calling for an encore, but the jury had to make sure each group only performed one song, even if the individual members were allowed to perform more than once. Strangely the tap dancing of the 11th Division had been quite good, and for a short moment Gin wondered if he could get a pair for himself.

As soon as the danger (Kenpachi and Yachiru) were gone, Gin entered the stage again, ready to announce one more song before they would make another break.

"Well, let's see, there are two to choose for the next song, which one to choose? Just kidding, the next one is – "

"Not so fast!" An unknown voice interrupted Gin.

Everyone's attention fixated on the other side of the stage where the mysterious voice had come from. Stepping into the light the audience saw a person who was roughly 5'10'' tall and had short spiky hair – which was **not** orange. It was completely white, just like the shinigami robes the newcomer wore. In fact _everything_ on this person was white besides the black eyes with yellow pupils. Hollow Ichigo had entered the stage.

"And another surprise guest enters the stage, why am I not surprised?" Gin asked ironically, yet the grin remained on his face. Some persons even thought it was glued to his face. Yet Gin knew fully well of Ichigo's little Hollow problem, the evil one's were always better informed. "Did you use moment Ichigo was distracted to resurface from his mind?"

"Yeah, as if. He was looking for a way to escape the clutches of the Kuchiki girl, he was so desperate the he almost begged me to take control for a short time. Unfortunately he'll soon return to normal again, so I thought I present one of the songs I've written while the fool was in control."

"Ah, and which one will you perform?" Gin asked curiously.

"My own version of "Poor Jack". But since I don't really have a name I'll name it **"Poor Shirosaki"**, although that's just a popular name people gave me." Shirosaki explained.

Gin made some space for the Hollow and bowed mockingly. "Well then, please show us your incredible performance, my dear Shirosaki." And with that he vanished back into his seat where now all three jury members were grinning. Shirosaki ignored them and remained calm. When the music set in, a smile crept on his face.

**Poor Shirosaki**

How could I fail?  
How could I fail?  
How could I loose to him?  
I have lost, what is next?  
What now... what now...  
Everything's gone all wrong

How could I fail?  
How could I fail?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years he'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, "Here Lies Poor Shirosaki"

But all I ever wanted was too cause a little madness, really  
And nobody really understood, well, how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to be the King this time  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Well, curse them all, I went and did my best  
And, by Zangetsu, I really tasted something swell  
And for a moment, why, I evens saw the sky  
And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I just felt the thrill of a real fight again.  
And soon I, Shirosaki, will be the King!  
That's right! Next time I will win, ha, ha, ha

And I just have to wait until we fight again  
'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make him scream!  
And, by Zangetsu, I'm really gonna give it all my might  
But for now, I'll just have to wait, my chance will come...  
Ichigo, kukuku

* * *

Just as the song ended Shirosaki became Kurosaki again, who looked around in confusion. The huge wave of cheers and applause only served to increase his confusion more. It didn't last long though when Rukia suddenly appeared and dragged him away again to train some more for their performance. Gin watched this fascinating display as the Substitue Soul Reaper desperately tried to escape the grip the petit shinigami had on him. He entered the stage once more to inform them of the upcoming break.

"Well, despite the rather sudden leave our last performer took, it was still quite impressive. We'll have a short break now, so stay tuned! Next up is none other than to of the most evil minds Soul Society has ever produced, and no, I'm not talking about Yachiru with a sugar flash. Bye bye."

And the curtain fell once more.

**

* * *

**

A/N: End this was chapter 2, **I hope you liked it^^ If you don't mind, tell me which songs were your favorites so far and why. It'd help me improve the remaining ones.**

**Till we meet again,  
****Faroush**

**P.S: Don't wonder why the second half is centered, the editor on this site is making trouble again...**


	3. The Nightmare continues

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy^^**** And thank you all for the reviews.**

**Faroush**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and neither do I own the songs from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

**

* * *

**

Bleach: Gin's Nightmare Musical

**Chapter ****3: The Nightmare Continues**

The break ended and people focussed their attention on the stage again. This time it was neither Rangiku nor Gin who stood on the stage ready for the introduction. No, this time it was a certain shopkeeper who had a large grin on his face, a mic in his right hand and a small fan in his left hand.

"Welcome back my friends, I hope you're ready for the 3rd round of our little musical audition!"

The loud cheers which followed were a definite giveaway they were. Urahara's grin got even wider. From the depths of his mantle he produced a list where apparently some names were written on.

"Okay then, let's see who our next candidate is! Oooh, now that's a surprise! He's a well known (and feared) captain from Soul Society! His underlings are either used for experiments or blown to smithereens, give a cheer for our next participant, Kurotsuchi Mayuri!"

The response of the audience was a mixed one. Several people started shivering uncontrollable (12th Division members), some were angry (Uryuu) and others cheered loudly (Aporro Granz, since they have a lot in common). But all of them were impressed when not only Mayuri entered the stage, no, he even brought his own stage decoration with him. And while Nemu was busy putting up what looked like a stage version of an underground laboratory, the Captain of the 12th Division went to his former superior to answer some questions.

"Wow Mayuri-kun, I hadn't expected you to be so well prepared! You think that this will give you an edge over the other competitors?"

"So some extent, yes. To create the perfect atmosphere for my song I need the perfect stage. And since I was always a fan of Doctor Finkelstein from the original movie, I designed the stage like his laboratory. That man knew what it's like to deal with an incompetent female assistant." In the background Nemu could be seen how she rolled in a carriage with three test tubes on it. Needless to say, the test tubes were filled with captured Shinigami/Arrancar/Hollow, all of them loudly protesting.

Urahara sweat-dropped at that. "Eh, well, that aside, which song did you choose for today?"

"Well, I chose **Oogie Boogie's Song** of course. That was one interesting specimen I had loved to dissect, I wonder how all those bugs moved the same body…"

But before Mayuri could loose himself in scientific musings, the shopkeeper noticed that the stage was complete and introduced his successor's song.

"Okay guys, give a big applause for Captain Kurotsuchi's version of the** "Oogie Boogie Song"**!" Then he hurried from the stage, and just when he sat down, the lights went out and only a dim stage light illuminated Kurotsuchi's face.

**Oogie Boogie Mayuri**

_Mayuri  
_Well, well, well, what have we here?  
New specimen, huh?  
Oh, I'm really thrilled  
Yes, I'm the one everybody's scared of, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
These can't be the right guys  
They're bony, they're weaklings  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just go liquid now  
If I don't die of boredom first

When Mr. Kurotsuchi says  
There're experiments close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause you soon might meet your end

And if you are still shakin'  
Then there's something very wrong  
'Cause I made sure to drug you now  
Otherwise you wouldn't last for long, ohhh

_Nemu  
_Ohhh

_Mayuri  
_Ohhh

_Nemu  
_Ohhh

_Mayuri  
_Ohhh

_Nemu  
_Ohhh, he's an insane scientist

_Mayuri  
_Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's not much dissecting left to do  
I might just beat up Nemu  
And fix her up when there's something else to suffer through  
And don't ya know the one thing  
That makes my work so nice?  
Urahara's gone for good and I'm no longer just the vice

_Nemu  
_Ohhh

_Mayuri  
_Oh, yeah

_Nemu  
_Ohhh

_Mayuri  
_Ohhh

_Nemu  
_Ohhh

_Mayuri and Nemu  
_Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) an insane scientist

_Prisoners  
_Release us now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
We still got human rights you know  
So please, come to your senses

_Mayuri  
_You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut these fellas up  
I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, even without your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff

_Prisoners  
_What are you going to do?

_Mayuri  
_I'm gonna experiment on you if I can

[Laughter/Screams]

Oh, the sound of slice n' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm an insane scientist  
Although I don't really care  
It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, my friends  
Now let's just test these drugs of mine

_Prisoners  
_Release us fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous acts

_Mayuri  
_Oh my my, you're amusing  
I can't help but to grin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
There's no one I don't scare  
'Cause I'm an insane scientist  
And you ain't going nowhere

* * *

"Let us go dammit! I want out, you here me?" Such were the cries of the poor souls in the test tubes which were once again rolled away by Nemu once the song was finished.

"Yeah, sure, because I'm such a kind hearted soul. Face it, your test subjects, you don't have or need an opinion."

Despite this rather… disturbing song, a lot of people still clapped and cheered. No one wanted to get on that guy's bad side. Urahara suppressed a chuckle when he headed on the stage again. The contestants didn't get announced on their own… okay, some did and a lot probably would, but it was still the job of the jury officially. So he took his mic again and checked his list for the next performer.

"Now that's a surprise my dear guests. Our next contestant is well known among both Hollows and Shinigami. The mastermind of Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke!"

Loud cheers (Hollows & Arrancar) and some boos (Shinigami, especially Hitsugaya) could be heard when Aizen entered the stage, his Evil-Overlord-Smile unwavering on his face. Urahara used this moment to vanish discretely back to his seat, just to be safe.

"Thank you Urahara-san. My dear ladies and gentlemen, today I too will perform a song for you, and no Gin, I won't use my zanpakuto to hypnotize everyone so they all think my song is the best. Not that you would know if I did. Anyway, unfortunately my song has already been sung once by our dear Captain Kuchiki. But I'm sure none of you will mind, right?"

Aizen's smile was still on his face, but the voice also promised a lot of pain for those who would dare to object.

"Now then, please enjoy my song. I call it… **"Aizen's Lament"**."

**Aizen's Lament**

There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my scheming is well known far and wide  
When it comes to surprises and tricking them all  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my hypnotically charms  
I have seen grown men fall before my knees  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed shikai  
I have trapped the very strongest in a dream

Yet centuries pass and it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the lack of opponents  
And I, Aizen, the coming God  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of my soul  
An emptiness began to grow  
Is there no one out there, perhaps far from my home  
Who can challenge me to a showdown?

I'm a master of kido and the strongest there is  
And I'll beat you right without breaking a sweat  
To a guy in Karakura, I'm worse than Urahara  
And I'm known throughout all Soul Society  
And since I am so strong, I cannot possibly be wrong  
So I'll just overthrow the current Death God King  
Neither death god nor man can scheme like I can  
With the brilliance of my genius brain

But who here would ever understand  
That the traitorous captain with the once gentle smile  
Would tire of his superiority, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could  
Oh, there's an empty place in my soul  
That calls out for something unknown  
The victories and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

* * *

While not as heartbreaking as Byakuya's version of the song, a lot of people were still moved by Aizen's song. Who would have guessed an evil overlord had such a hard life?

Urahara cleared his throat and stepped on the stage again. When he looked behind the stage he could see how Aizen was currently busy trying to get rid of his former lieutenant Hinamori Momo who was desperately clutching his right leg so he wouldn't disappear this time.

"My my, this audition sure is one hell of a show. While we prepare for the next set of performers we'll make a little break. See you soon."

And the curtains fell once more.

* * *

**AN: OK, guys, that was chapter 3. That means we're halfway finished, seven songs done, seven remaining which will again take three chapters. But since some of them aren't finished yet it m****ight still take some time.**

**But, there's also a poll this time, please vote.  
****Poll: Who should get a solo?**

**a) Ulquiorra  
****b) Grimmjow  
****c) Nnoitra**

**Which song will be rewritten is my secret, but since I have those three as potential performers I want you to choose which one you'd like to see most.^^**

**Till we meet again,  
****Faroush**


	4. No Escape

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews^^ I think this might be the longest chapter yet, considering that two of songs here are among the longest. ****Here's the next chapter, enjoy^^**

**Faroush**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and neither do I own the songs from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

**

* * *

**

Bleach: Gin's Nightmare Musical

**Chapter ****4: No Escape**

"Aaaaaalright guys, we're back!" One very energetic Matsumoto Rangiku shouted from the stage. If the break would go on any longer the audience would get impatient, and no one wanted to see what they'd do to pass time.

"Let's see who's up next. Ooh, now that's a surprise – or rather not, I always said they had something going on between them. Give a big applause for our Substitue Shinigami and his beautiful sidekick: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia!"

The announcer vanished when a defeated looking Ichigo and a brightly smiling Rukia entered the stage. They probably hadn't hear the introduction, otherwise they'd be trying to kill Rangiku.

"Good evening. Now Ichigo and me will perform a small part if the ending from the movie, but later on we'll also sing another song together with Uryuu, so think of this as a sneak preview, OK?"

And without further ado the music began, much to Ichigo's dismay. But he still started to sing when his part came.

**Finale**

_Ichigo  
_My dear midget, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the sky

_Ichigo and Rukia  
_And be together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be

* * *

A general "Aaaaah" went through the spectators when they saw something that might become canon. Yet this moment didn't last long since Ichigo was immediately dragged away by Rukia again to practice for their next song. Therefore Matsumoto entered the stage again to announce the next group.

"Now then, our next group is also the group which sung the very first song of this audition! We're glad to have them back, our dear Espada!"

Clapping and cheers accompanied the Espada when they entered the stage. But what surprised most was the figure at the head of the little group.

"… Gin-kun? What are you doing here? I thought jurors weren't allowed to sing." A confused Matsumoto asked.

Gin, who had left his seat unnoticed, smiled at his long time friend.

"My dear Ran-chan, I only participate in this song because they couldn't decide who should sing Jack's part of "Making CHirstmas". Right guys?"

The way Gin smiled at them made clear what they had to answer. The Espada nodded hastily.

Rangiku simply shrugged and left the rest of the announcing to Gin. The whole thing was his idea to begin with.

"Alright, I think you heard it, this is a new version of "Making Christmas". We call it **"Killing Death Gods"**, and no, this is not copied from the 11th Division or some sort of revenge for their lyrics. Enjoy!"

The murmurs of the crowd faded away and the song began.

**Killing Death Gods**

_Grimmjow  
_This time, this time

_All  
_Killing Death Gods, Killing Death Gods

_Nnoitra  
_Killing Death Gods, Killing Death Gods  
Is so fine

_All  
_We strike first this time  
And won't the death gods be surprised  
When we strike first this time

_Aporro  
_Killing Death Gods

_Grimmjow  
_Killing Death Gods

_Nnoitra  
_Killing Death Gods

_Aporro  
_Time to kill them just for fun

_Grimmjow  
_They'll talk about us for years to come

_All  
_Let's get ready everyone  
It's time for the grand finale

_Nnoitra  
_Killing Death Gods, Killing Death Gods

_Aporro  
_Limbs and guts get crushed so easily  
With my perfect ressureción

_Grimmjow  
_We strike first this time

_Nnoitra  
_All together, now and forever

_Grimmjow  
_With all our might we're

_Nnoitra  
_Killing Death Gods

_Grimmjow  
_Here comes Gin

_Gin  
_I don't believe what's happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies  
Hee, hee, hee, hee

_Aporro  
_Won't they be impressed, I am a genius  
See how I transformed this death god  
Into nothing but a pile of meat to rot

_Gin  
_Hmm, not bad for such a lowly Espada such as you  
But soon I'll be the number one  
I wonder if the likes of you can pull this through  
I want to overthrow Aizen when you're done  
Huh! No, no, I said nothing, you got it wrong  
I must stay careful, I mustn't let it slip  
I've been planning this for much too long  
Then soon all worlds shall be in my grip  
Stay focussed Gin, don't give up

_Nnoitra  
_All together, now and forever  
With all our might we're Killing Death Gods

_All  
_This time, this time  
Killing Death Gods, Killing Death Gods  
La, la, la  
It's almost time

_Grimmjow  
_And we can't wait

_Aporro  
_So open the gates and celebrate

_All  
_'Cause when the gargantua rip open then  
We'll all sing out

_Gin  
_The World is mine!  
Eh, I mean Aizen-sama's…

* * *

With loud cheers most Espada (and Gin) exited the stage. However, three remained where they were. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Yammy were apparently going to perform another song right after the other one. From the jury's table a surprised Matsumo spoke up.

"Wow, I'd never taken you for someone to enjoy this kind of thing Ulquiorra. This is you third song already, right?"

"… Unfortunately it is. But I can assure you that I don't enjoy this one bit."

"Then why are you doing this? I can understand Grimmjow and Yammy, but you?"

Ulquirra's impassive gaze wandered to one Ichimaru Gin who sat perfectly comfortable in his chair and just smiled. When Ulquiorra blinked said Ichimaru Gin was now busy inspecting his _very sharp_ sword which occasionally and _completely coincidentally_ pointed at Ulquiorra. At these moments Gin smiled even wider.

"… Let's just say I was… convinced. Can we get this over with? I want back home to be honest."

At a rare moment of pity Matsumoto nodded. "Okay guys, show them what' you've got! What are you singing anyways?"

"We're singing "Kidnap the Sandy Claws". Well, to be honest we'll sing "Kidnap Orihime"." Grimmjow said since he was tired of being ignored.

"Well, then play the music!" Matsumoto shouted to Renji, who was still working behind the stage. The lights dimmed down and the music began.

**Kidnap Orihime**

_Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Yammy  
_Kidnap that strange human girl?

_Grimmjow  
_I wanna do it

_Yammy  
_Let's draw straws

_Ulquiorra  
_Aizen-sama said we should work together  
So listen to me, I'm number 4, do you remember?

_Ulquiorra , Grimmjow and Yammy  
_Three Espada members  
Now and forever

La, la, la, la, la  
Kidnap Orihime, lock her up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

_Ulquiorra  
_First, we'll put her under mental pressure  
Once we're done we wait for her feelings have to built  
When she comes to look for us  
We'll snap the trap and use her guilt

_Grimmjow  
_Wait! I've got a better plan  
Let's do this like some real men  
Let's storm her place and kill on sight  
She'll just come with us moved by fright

_Ulquiorra , Grimmjow and Yammy  
_Kidnap Orihime  
Throw her in a box  
Bury her for ninety years  
Then see if she talks

_Ulquiorra  
_Then our master Aizen and his men  
Can take the whole world over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
When we put her in his care

_Grimmjow  
_I say that we charge a cero  
Aim it at her door  
And then knock three times  
And when she answers  
Orihime will be no more

_Ulquiorra  
_You're so stupid, think now  
if we blow her up to smithereens  
She'll be dead and without her powers  
And then Gin will beat us black and green

_Ulquiorra , Grimmjow and Yammy  
_Kidnap Orihime  
Tie her in a bag  
Throw her in the ocean  
Then, see if she is sad

_Grimmjow and Ulquiorra  
_Because that former Captain Gin is the meanest guy around  
If Aizen send him after us I'd get out of town

_Yammy  
_He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet

_Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Yammy  
_Perhaps we'll get promoted  
It's not nice to get demoted  
Urgh!  
We're his trusty followers and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

_Ulquiorra  
_I wish my partners weren't so dumb

_Yammy  
_I'm not the dumb one

_Grimmjow  
_You're no fun

_Ulquiorra  
_Shut up

_Grimmjow  
_Make me

_Ulquiorra  
_I'm tired of this, listen now  
My plan will surely work, you'll see  
You'll distract the other ones  
While I sneak up on her secret  
Then afterwards we'll wait and hide  
Until her compassion forces her to abide

_Yammy  
_And then we'll have her  
One, two, three

_Ulquiorra , Grimmjow and Yammy  
_Kidnap Orihime, beat her with a stick  
Lock her up for ninety years, see what makes her tick  
Kidnap Orihime, chop her into bits  
Aizen-sama then is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap Orihime, see what we will see  
Lock her in a cage and then, throw away the key

* * *

Shortly after the song was finished hell broke loose when Ichigo started attacking the three Espada in Bankai Mode to show them what he though of their little plan. Rangiku tried to stay composed and announced another break.

"Okay, we'll be right back once we manage to subdue Ichigo and fix the stage. See you soon guys!"

* * *

**Whew, that was one hard piece of work^^ I hope you liked it, with this we're done with two thirds of the story, only two more chapters and 4 songs coming up. The winner**** of the poll has been decided and will be revealed in the next chapter^^**

**Till we meet again,  
****Faroush**


	5. It's called insanity

**Sorry for the long wait, but school started again and I was away last weekend so I had no time to write. This is the second last chapter, and this time we have the winner of our little solo poll^^ ****I'm sorry if the chapter looks rushed, but I wanted you guys to get an update, and the whole filler between the songs gets rather repetitive, don't you think? I hope you'll still enjoy it^^**

**Faroush**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and neither do I own the songs from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

**

* * *

**

Bleach: Gin's Nightmare Musical

**Chapter 5:**** It's called Insanity I think**

The sound of wooden sandals on the stage indicated that Urahara Kisuke had entered said stage and was ready to announce the next contestants. Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled a list and his trusty mic, a large grin plastered on his face. This show was pure genius, why hadn't he thought of something like this? He should talk to Gin again later on, perhaps he had more such fantastic ideas.

"Welcome back my dear friends, I think it's time we continue our little show now. Our next contestants are, oh my, that's a merry group! Give a warm welcome for Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu!"

The crowd cheered when three of the defenders of Karakura Town (two of them looked more dead than alive) entered the stage. Others (like Grimmjow) where slowly reaching for their weapons to challenge a certain carrot head to a rematch, while someone else (Byakuya) looked very closely at Ichigo and Rukia, in case they got to close. If that happened the Substitute Shinigami would soon know a whole new world of pain.

Urahara ignored those signs and continued with his speech. "What song do you have prepared for us today Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia smiled brightly. "We'll perform a new version of the song "Oh No". Not many people know this, but there actually was a video game for the movie which featured new versions of most songs the movie had. "Oh No" is another version of "What's This?", and since the lyrics of the former one were much easier to rewrite we chose this one, they are about the time where Ishida used a Hollow Bait to challange Ichigo. Right guys?"

The only answer she got was a tired groaning from both boys. They had been through hell, and considering the fights they had been through that meant quite a lot.

"Can't we just get this over with? I think my ears are still bleeding from the thing you called 'practice'…" Ichigo muttered weakly.

"For once I agree with you Kurosaki…" Uryuu added tiredly. But the two of them still stood firm, if only they were afraid of what would happen if they dared fainting.

"Sheesh, you guys are so boring sometimes, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, _right_?" Rukia answered with a slightly menacing voice. Urahara was smart enough to leave the stage now. And while the two boys swallowed nervously, the music began.

**Oh No!**

_Ichigo  
_Oh, no! Oh, no!  
There're Hollows everywhere!  
Oh, no!  
There's danger in the air!  
Oh, no!  
I can't believe my eyes!  
I have to help them,  
Hurry Ichigo... they wouldn't dare!  
Oh, no!

_Rukia  
_Oh, no! Oh, no!  
There's something very wrong!  
Oh, no!  
These things here don't belong!

_Ichigo  
_Oh, no!  
The streets are filled with  
Children's crying,  
I hope the others are now hiding!  
The Hollows just don't seem to be subsiding!  
Oh, no! Oh, no!

_Rukia  
_The unsuspecting humans here  
Aren't safe from their vicious ire!  
All because of that stupid Ishida,  
And now the situation here is dire!

_Ichigo  
_There're Hollows at every corner,  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes!  
And in my bones I feel the urge  
To cut them down to size...  
OH, NO!

_Rukia  
_Watch out! Just Look!  
They're no longer under control  
Look out!  
It chills me to my soul!  
No more!  
The air is heavy, something big is coming,  
Does this mean we're now done for?  
Oh, no!

_Ishida  
_Oh, no!  
It's here, this wasn't part of my grand plan...  
Just great!  
I've really gone too far this time!

It's up to me to put a stop to this.  
Now is my chance, I cannot miss!  
This town is counting on me,  
So I must take aim with my Quincy Bow,  
The time is now,  
For them to go,  
How could this turn into such a mess?!  
Oh, no!

Oh no, what now?  
The peaceful town is ruined!  
And look, a Menos has appeared!  
Attack it! We must work together,  
I tell you, I will snare it,  
And make sure they pay for their  
Outlandish, rude behavior.  
OH, NO!

_Rukia  
_The cheerfulness is missing,  
And the Hollows are still here!  
And with them comes what seems to be  
A paralyzing fear!

Instead of laughter, I swear  
I can hear screaming in the air!  
The stench of Hollow's absolutely everywhere...

_Ichigo  
_The Hollows, the Menos!  
They're everywhere and all around!  
I've never felt so mad before!  
This happy place in front of me is being trashed,  
So greedily, so greedily!

It's tragic! Oh, it's tragic!  
I can't stand and watch it get destroyed!  
I've got to save this Karakura Town,  
Right from the strength within my soul!  
This must stop!

* * *

Loud applause and general ecstasy were the results of this, Ichigo wasn't the Main Character for nothing. But despite all the applause, the three had to leave the stage at some point (Uryuu and Ichigo left so fast even Yoruichi looked stunned). Urahara used the moment to announce the last song before the next break.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome the man who most of you wanted to see again: Ulquiorra!"

The crowd went wild, and a depressed looking Ulquiorra entered the stage. He tried to sneak off again, but every time he tried Gin would stand at the exit, casually polishing his very _sharp_ and_ edgy_ sword. That plus a very wide smile made Ulquiorra turn around and face the lesser evil, an evil he would at least survive.

"What will you sing this time Ulquiorra-kun? And will you also perform a tap-dance like the 11th division did?" Urahara asked.

"… Since I still have some dignity left I want to keep I'll just sing my version of "Poor Jack". And could you please leave the stage now? I want to get this over with…"

For once Urahara just did as he was told and allowed Renji to set the spotlights on Ulquiorra, who waited for the now playing music to reach his part.

**Poor Ulquiorra**

What should I do?  
What should I do?  
How could I be so blind?  
Is all lost, all hope gone?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything will go all wrong

What should I do?  
What should I do?  
Above the domes of Las Noches,  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque  
That reads, "Here Rests Ulquiorra"

But I never intended all this sadness, never  
And nobody really understood me, how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to understand the human heart  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Well, what the heck, I'll fight and do my best  
And, by my blade, I know I'm close to find the truth  
And for a moment, why, I even felt a heart  
And at least I'll prove my worth to Aizen-sama, I will

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old human self again  
And I, Ulquiorra, the Nihilist  
That's right, I once had a human heart!

Now I just can't wait until I fight Ichigo again  
'Cause I've got some new ideals  
that will prove to be more than just a dream  
And, I swear, I'm really gonna give it all my might  
But for now I have to wait, the time has to be right  
Orihime, hmm

* * *

Loud applause and the cheers of swooning females were the reward for Ulquiorra's solo, and he thanked all beings that might exist on a higher plane that they decided to finally end his suffering. Now all he had to do was survive the final songs and he'd be back in Las Noches, safe from Gin's crazy schemes – at least he hoped so. He walked away so fast he didn't notice the mischievous smiles on Urahara's and Ichimaru's faces.

At the juror's table, Kisuke opened one of his small fans (this one had the kanji for 'finale' on it). Behind the thin cloth hid a cheerful smile. Much too cheerful in the opinion of some people.

"Yare yare, that certainly was an impressive of Ulquiorra-kun's singing talents, wouldn't you agree Matsumoto-san? Makes me only wonder if anyone can top that… Well, if not he'll just get the main role, right Gin-san?"

"Absolutely Kisuke-san, we cannot possibly let such potential go to waste…"

Behind the stage Ulquiorra was suddenly overcome be a feeling of impending doom. Renji later found him in a closet while assuming a foetal position and muttering some strange words like 'sadistic authors' and 'mean musical directors'. Ulquiorra was so much caught up in his self pity that he didn't even notice how Gin announced the grand finale of their little show.

But that is a story for another chapter.

* * *

**And that was chapter 5, only one more to go^^ The last songs will be another version of "This is Halloween" and the "Town Meeting" song. I'll do my best to get the final chapter done as soon as possible, so stay tuned^^**

**P.S: Please Review**

**Faroush**


	6. The End for now?

**Sorry for the delay, h****ere's the last chapter, enjoy^^  
****P.S: There's a poll at the end of the story**

**Faroush**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, and neither do I own the songs from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

* * *

**Bleach: Gin's Nightmare Musical**

**Chapter ****6: The End… for now?**

Gin stood in the middle of the stage which had seen through many songs so far. But now, things would sadly soon end. But if the wide smile on Gin's face was any indication it wouldn't stay like this for long. In a far-away corner Ulquiorra huddled deeper in his corner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid our glorious show is soon coming to an end. Only one more song will be sung, and then 'Gin's Nightmare Musical' Audition will sadly be over. But do not fear, for this will only be the beginning of much greater things to come! But enough if this, the show must go on! And it goes on with a song sung by the remaining captains of the Gotei 13, minus the honored Captain-Commander and those who've already sung! Here they are, the captains of the Gotei 13!"

The crow cheered when six shinigami with white haori entered the stage. Some of them looked amused (Shinsui and Jushiro) others looked pissed (Toshiro and Soi Fon). Komamura and Unohana looked like they always did, which was surprisingly hard to read. Gin approached his former colleagues.

"So my friends, which song will you sing for us? You guys are the grand finale, it has to be at least as good as all the other ones."

Ukitake answered Gin with a wide smile, like he was gibing Hitsugaya candy again. "You're right Gin, therefore will end this audition with the song which stared it: "This is Halloween", only this time it's **"We're the Gotei 13"**."

"Is that so? Then I'm curious to see your performance. Show the crowd what you're made of!"

Gin exited the stage and the lights dimmed down. The six captains stood in a circle, all of them facing the audience with their backs. When the music started, they turned around and started dancing in an extremely complicated and embarrassing way. Hitsugaya Toshiro promised himself to kill whoever made him to this.

**We're the Gotei 13**

_Jushiro  
_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something great?

_Shunsui  
_Come with us and you will see  
Just how great it's in the Gotei 13.

_Saijin  
_We're the Gotei 13, we're the Gotei 13  
All the shinigami are quite a sight

_Soi Fon  
_We're the Gotei 13, everybody make a scene  
All the time we train to fight  
We're supreme, everyone believe  
In the strength of the Gotei 13

_Toshiro  
_I am working hard because I'm the youngest captain here,  
Unfortunately all my lieutenant cares about is drinking beer.

_Retsu  
_I am the captain of the medical squad  
Please all line up, it's time for the monthly medical shots.

_All  
_We're the Gotei 13, we're the Gotei 13

_Saijin  
_Soul Society! Soul Society Soul Society  
In this court we call home  
Everyone hails to Yamamoto-sama

_Shunsui  
_In this court, don't we love it now?  
Drinking sake all day is just fine.

_Jushiro  
_It's not good to hit on another captain when you're drunk,  
Soi Fon can be cruel, she'll torture you and make you...

_Soi Fon  
_Scream! We're the Gotei 13  
Us Black Ops are so fast we can't be seen

_Saijin  
_Aren't you scared?

_Soi Fon & Retsu  
_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
You don't even have to roll the dice  
Us shinigami will always be supreme

_Jushiro  
_Everyone believes, everyone believes

_Shunsui  
_In us, the Gotei 13!

_Toshiro  
_My lazy lieutenant always brings an annoyed look on my face  
She only comes here for sleeping I swear and then is gone without a trace

_Saijin  
_Now calm down, I don't think you truly care  
The two of you are quite the pair

_Retsu, Jushiro & Shunsui  
_We're the oldest captains of Soul Society  
Doesn't really do much for variety.

_All  
_We're the Gotei 13, we're the Gotei 13  
Here in Soul Society! Soul Society!  
Soul Society!

_Toshiro  
_Paperwork is everywhere  
And to see my lieutenant working is quite rare.

_Soi Fon  
_That's your job, but we're not mean  
In the court of the Gotei 13

_Saijin  
_In this court

_Retsu  
_Don't we love it now?

_Jushiro & Shunsui  
_Old Man Yama might catch you in the back  
And burn you to a crisp,  
Make sure you don't break the laws

We're the Gotei 13, everyone believes!  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Old Man Yama here is the head of all the shinigami here,  
Everyone hail to the Captain Commander

_All  
_We're the Gotei 13, we're the Gotei 13  
Here in Soul Society! Soul Society!

_Toshiro  
_In this court, we call home  
Everyone hail to Yamamoto-sama

_All  
_La la-la la, Gotei 13!

* * *

The last tunes died out, and the crowd was on their feet, applauding, whistling and some demanding another song. It was indeed a worthy final. Sadly a final, but worthy nonetheless. And when all the performers went on the stage together to bow a last time the cheers reached astronomical levels. Urahara ha probably installed some sound barriers so the humans wouldn't get suspicious.

But then the curtains fell, and everyone prepared to leave. Slowly the Arrancar, humans and shinigami rose from their seats and chatted merrily amongst each other…

"Now hold it right there!"

That is, until a loud voice from the stage caught their attention.

On the stage stood Gin; smiling his trademark fox smile. Besides him were both Matsumoto and Urahara, and they too looked like they knew something no one else knew but everyone wanted to know. The crowds attention fixated on the stage again, and the inventor of the musical audition spoke up once again.

"My dear friends, as you all know this little meeting today was one thing: an audition. And an audition means that there is something else to follow. It won't be a musical necessarily, the musical was more to test your performance talents, and the jury, namely us, were quite impressed with some of you guys! Therefore Ichimaru Productions present the next project we will start by working with the author of this FF:

Gin's Great Video Game Parody!!!"

Suddenly a giant monitor appeared behind the curtains which showed the words 'Gin's Great Video Game Parody' in large letters and confetti started falling down from the ceiling (Renji sure had the worst job in this FF). As Gin predicted, the crowd was both curios and excited, thus he proceeded with his little speech.

"We have chosen four games among which you may choose your favorite! The winner of the contest will be the next parody project. And now for the contestants:

Number One: The Legend of Zelda – Ocarina of Time! On his epic quest to save his homelands from the clutches of an evil king, a young boy sets out on an epic journey full of hardship but joy as well! And the main character the jury chose for idea number one is… Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of the 10th Division!"

While a lot of people started clapping a certain white haired boy was first completely frozen in shock. He slowly recovered though and planned to murder a certain jury.

"Idea Number Two: Final Fantasy VII! To save the dying planet from certain demise nine brave warriors set out to prevent the end of the earth as they know it! An epic tale full of love, betrayal, hopes and drama: that is Final Fantasy VII. And the main character we chose… Ichigo Kurosaki as Cloud Strife!"

While the audience applauded to him Ichigo silently wondered what he was supposed to think about this. Well, at least he'd get to fight this time, it beat singing hands down.

"Idea Number Three: Kingdom Hearts! Who hasn't heard of the young boy who sets out on a long journey to find his missing friends and return the light to the worlds? Fighting the darkness of human hearts, we chose the only one who could possible fit this role: Renji Abarai! Although he didn't sing today, his efforts made the show run smoothly! This is for you Renji!

Renji, who was still up at the ceiling since he had been busy dropping the confetti was actually moved to tears. Finally his hard work was recognized! And he could compete with Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya!

"Last but not least, Idea Number Four: Shin Megami Tensei – Persona 3! A tale of the depths of the human heart. Using the power of the Persona, a group of students brave the mysterious Dark Hour and face those who try to destroy all mankind! Who could fill the role of the silent main character better than the man who searches for the meaning of the heart himself? Possible main character number four: Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

On the outside Ulquiorra remained calm when his name was called out. On the inside he was actually close to crying for the first time in his pseudo-life. His inner voices murmured something about evil authors and plans of revenge…

Gin's grin looked like it couldn't get wider without splitting Gin's head into two. This beat Aizen's tea parties by far!

"OK guys, you may vote now, the results will be in shortly! As soon as the poll is finished, we'll tell you, so stay tuned! Bye Bye!"

And thus ends the prelude to a much greater story… _(Poll Results will be the next chapter)_

* * *

**And it's finally finished. Excuse me for my tardiness regarding the last two chapters, I just had a lot to due considering school and all. ****As you can see I removed the last song, the [Town Meeting Song] since I just couldn't come up with some lyrics. Well, I hope you liked the chapter though, and I also hope you'll participate in the poll at the end of the chapter^^  
Do you like the protagonists by the way? If you have ideas for other MCs, tell me^^**

**Until we meet again,  
****Faroush**

* * *

**And now, for the grand poll:**

**Which video game should the characters of Bleach suffer, eh, play through?**

**-**** The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (possible Majora's Mask Sequel) **

**- Final Fantasy VII (possible Advent's Children Sequel)**

**- Kingdom Hearts (possible Kingdom Hearts: CoM & Kingdom Hearts II Sequel)**

**- Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3**

**KEEP IN MIND : THE STORY WILL BE A PARODY!**


	7. Join today! We have cookies

**It's time for the greatest of all questions to be answered****. And with this, 'Gin's Nightmare Musical' is officially complete, what follows now is author's notes done in FF style^^  
****I'll post a chapter when a new story starts where the cast and such things a re explained.  
****And by the way, I decided I'll do all of the aforementioned stories after all, but it'll take an unholy amount of time for all of them to be completed. The exact order will be mentioned in the chapter^^**

**Until we meet again,  
****Faroush**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Tim Burton's 'Nightmare Before Christmas'

* * *

**Gin's Nightmare Musical**

**Epilogue: Join Today! We have Cookies!**

Deep inside of the secret cavern under Urahara's shop, three lone persons could be seen sitting around a table. The cave still had to recover from the masses of visitors who had all left their empty popcorn bags on the ground. But Urahara didn't care, he had slaves, eh, hired workers for this kind of stuff.

But back to the topic: Three lone persons sat around a table, their expressions beyond serious, showing how serious this was. All of them were thinking only about one thing:

"So, it's one pizza with double cheese, olives, pepperoni and… Huh? What the - ? We're back already? But wasn't the vote supposed to take much longer?" Gin shouted in surprise.

"Apparently the author got tired of waiting…" Urahara noted. What a shame, he had really looked forward to the pizza.

"But why would that lazy-ass start that story now? We already sent all the actors home; it's gonna be one hell of a job to gather them again…" Matsumoto remarked. Just as she had finished the sentence a lone piece of paper started to gently float down from the ceiling. Gin caught it and looked at it.

"It's a note from the author… He says, and I quote 'Do you guys really want to face the wrath of the entire Bleach cast when you announce the roles?'. Well, that does make some sense. But where's the list of the cast for - ?"

Gin was interrupted when a rather thick notebook dropped on his head and slammed said head directly into the table, much to Urahara's amusement. Gin scowled. He had always known that this guy was a sadistic bastard. In the meanwhile Matsumoto had snatched the book from Gin's head and started to look through the pages curiously.

"Wow, that's a lot of roles… Almost every Bleach character will play in the parodies… And apparently the author also decided to do all of them, but only one at a time. Here's a note that says 'Not that I couldn't write all of them at the same time, I just can't imagine people like Grimmjow or Ichigo learning the dialogues for four different games.' Yeah, as if that's the reason…"

"Well, don't tantalize us any longer Ran-chan, which one is first?" Ichimaru asked.

"Well, apparently it was a really close call… So close that the author almost had to decide in the end who he wanted to suffer first. But enough of that. The winner is…

**Final Fantasy 7 with Ichigo Kurosaki as Cloud Strife!**  
Second! The Legend of Zelda with Toshiro Hitsugaya as Link!  
Number Three! Kingdom Hearts with Renji Abarai as Sora!  
And Finally, Persona 3 with Ulquiorra Schiffer as Minato Arisato (the silent Main Character)!

Wow, I was sure Ulquiorra would get a better place."

"He probably did Matsumoto-san, in the end almost all of the parodies got the same amount of votes I think." Urahara said with a sad smile. He had hoped the 'Kingdom Hearts' would come in first.

"… Then why this set-up?" A confused Gin asked,

"Persona 3 plays over the time of a whole year. Do you really think the author wants to write roughly 300 chapters right off the start?"

"… Good point."

Matsumoto brought the thoughts of the jury back to more important matters.

"Well, now that that's clear, let's take a look at the main cast…"

**Cloud Strife** : Ichigo Kurosaki  
**Tifa Lockhart** : Yoruichi Shihoin  
**Aerith Gainsborough** : Orihime Inoue  
**Barret Wallace** : Yasutora 'Chad' Sado  
**Red XIII/Nanaki** : Grimmjow Jeagerjaques  
**Cid Highwind** : Ikkaku Madarame  
**Cait Sith** : Kenpachi & Yachiru  
**Vincent Valentine** : Ulquiorra Schiffer  
**Yuffie Kisaragi** : Rukia Kuchiki

There was silence for a while. Finally, Gin broke it.

"Well, those are certainly well known characters from Bleach… But I'm not so sure about the whole 'Kenpachi and Yachiru' thing. To be honest, I'm completely against it. Just what the hell is the author thinking?! And he's putting Grimmjow and Ichigo in the same group? As well as Kenpachi? They will kill themselves before they reach the first boss!"

Urahara tried to calm the normally ever smiling captain down. He snatched the notebook from Matsumoto.

"Now now Gin-san, all of them have their reasons, their even listed in the notebook. Ichigo is the main character with a giant sword – check. Yoruichi, a hot babe who fights with her fists and has long hair – check. Orihime… do I even have to explain? Chad is the closest thing we could get to Barret's gun arm, so no problem there. An intelligent cat-hybrid? Well, Grimmjow should at least fit in the cat part (not so sure about intelligent though...). Cid was a bigger problem, the author needed a tough guy who wields a spear and curses a lot. Unfortunately Ikkaku has no hair, but I think we can overlook that. Kenpachi and Yachiru can play Cait Sith since it consisted of a black cat riding on a white plush toy, and while we cannot shrink Kenpachi to more manageable sizes Yachiru riding on Kenpachi's shoulders does fit the description. Oh there's a side note. I quote: 'Besides, I already sent Yachiru the megaphone'…"

All three of the jury members grimaced.

"Well, moving on. While Rukia-san surely isn't a thief as long as there are no bunnies involved she certainly has the cheerfulness displayed by Yuffie in the game. Lastly we have Ulquiorra. Well, he certainly can play the depressed, cold ex-agent who shows little to no emotions."

Once Urahara had finished the reasons silence befell the table once more. But this time it was Matsumoto who started talking first.

"Sooo… what about the other main role? Come on, I want to know who gets to play the most awesome (and probably sexiest) antagonist ever! Who plays Sephiroth?"

Almost painstakingly slowly Urahara opened the notebook again and looked under the category 'S'. Gin and Matsumoto were both nervous and excited. Gin even thought that maybe he would get to play the role, considering the fact that he could grow his sword to the required length.

"Sephiroth is played by…" Urahara began. Gin's and Matsumoto's eyes were glued to his lips. But then they saw how Urahara's eyes widened. "T-that's - !"

"Just who the hell is it?!" Matsumoto shouted.

A cheeky smile appeared on Urahara's face. "It's not decided yet."

Both Gin's and Matsumoto's face crashed on the table. This was so typical for the author.

"Let me guess… The readers get to decide?" Gin asked tiredly. But in his mind Gin was already thinking of ordering a long silver wig he could use to increase his chances. He would be damned if Ukitake got the role because he had the hair for it.

"Exactly." Urahara confirmed. "This is for the loyal readers of this FF after all, so it's only right for them to decide. In fact, they can vote for several roles. Only the minor roles are chosen by the author's arbitrariness."

"Wow, that's reassuring." The jury shivered slightly. They had yet to get their roles. And no one wanted to be a minor villain who only exists to get trashed, or even worse, an extra. But before they could lose themselves in their horror, Urahara decided to announce the list of free characters.

"Alright, we still need actors for the following roles:

Sephiroth  
Jenova  
Rufus Shinra  
And all of the TURKS."

"That's not much… Are you sure we can still get a role? I don't want to end up like Ishida and make all the costumes." Matsumoto asked whiningly. Gin and Urahara nodded in agreement. Their fate was up to the readers it seemed. But was that really a good thing? They weren't so sure...

* * *

**And there you have it. FF7 won, closely followed by The Legend of Zelda. Ulquiorra was surprisingly popular too, so he'll definitely get his story and perhaps even get a role as one of the TURKS, who knows?^^**

**Anyway, I hope you like the cast so far, and believe me, it wasn't easy to come up with it. I originally fancied Captain Komamura for the role of Nanaki but chose Grimmjow in the end, in his Ressureción form of course. **

**So please vote for the last important roles, otherwise Gin will have to order the cosplay wig after all^^**

**Until we meet again,  
****Faroush**


End file.
